Alternate Means of Affection
by Banira
Summary: Political gatherings were only so amusing, thus a bored Jack decides to drag Glenn off to explore the theater. They end up under the staircase, enjoying themselves more than they would have watching the play.  Jack/Glenn.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts **

**Note: Because I love these two immensely.  
><strong>

**Summary: Political gatherings were only so amusing, thus a bored Jack decides to drag Glenn off to explore the theater. [Jack/Glenn.] **

* * *

><p>Jack was squirming in his seat something terrible. Normally, he would be able to sit and endure the entire political gathering or display with composed ease, but that night, he was particularly bored. Lavish scarlets and golds twisted around him and his companion in the box seat, ascended from the rest of the audience with an aerial view of the ongoing play. Velvet curtains draped from the walls, with grandiose floral molds carved into the balcony, twisting in vines to the shape of the banister that Jack was now leaning on.<p>

It had been over an hour since the play started. The costumes were gaudy, and too flamboyant for even Jack's theatrical tastes. The main female lead managed to make him cringe with every high note to where he wanted to cover his ears as he felt the pitch in her songs rise. Of course, even if he wanted to follow the plot of the entire atrocity, he was unable to because it was all in some foreign language Glenn probably had studied before. Jack tapped his foot irritably, because the worst part was that it was barely half way in.

Bright emeralds, dimmed by the lack of lighting in their secluded box, looked to his friend. He could never tell with Glenn when it came to these sort of events. The Baskerville always had the same expression no matter what entailed. Smiles and flickers of emotions were rare and precious to Jack whenever they were in the privacy of being alone together. Jack wished he had some kind of mind reading power, some kind of telepathic advantage that would allow him to peak into Glenn's beautiful, enigmatic mind.

The blonde finally leaned over, and in a low voice called, "Glenn," there was a slight whine to his tone, like a child pestering their parent when they could leave, "What's going on in the play?"

Glenn raised an elegant brow at him, electric violet eyes now focused on the fidgeting Jack.

Oh. So Glenn didn't know either.

Jack exhaled with a sheepish grin on his lips. Golden locks had mixed with midnight strands of Glenn's hair when he nuzzled his friend's shoulder. The carefully twisted braid of sunlight was now dangling between their chairs as Jack stretched his form over. Quietly, smooth like a breeze on a summer evening, Jack heard his name uttered with exasperation and fond affection behind the whisper. Glenn really had such a beautiful voice, it was such a waste that he didn't use it more. It was low and inviting, a melody that Jack wanted to wrap himself in like ribbons.

"Sneak out with me."

Jack's eyes sparkled with mischievous intent and brimming excitement. He heard Glenn click his tongue, and added a persuasive, 'please?'.

"Fine."

The blonde immediately tugged on his best friend's sleeve, pulling him out of his seat with a devious grin. Light illuminated their vision as he pulled him past velvet curtains and into marble floors and glittering chandeliers dangling above their heads. The lobby of the theater was for the most part silent with absence, save for the young boy cleaning a table that Jack shot a flirtatious wink at. Glenn promptly pulled at him, leading him away and breaking Jack's attention. At some point in walking around the vast, ornate theater, Jack had laced their fingers together, Glenn glancing down at their adjoined hands only after realizing they had been attached for several minutes.

Jack hummed to himself softly, a large smile still curved on his lips. His eyes were softer, fierce viridian clouding into a content hue of jade. Not a word was spoken between the two as the curiously wandered the building, turning darker corners or Jack being tugged away from private rooms by Glenn. Undoubtedly, exploring the building only increased its grandeur and was much more entertaining than the attempt at art they had been forced into from political appearances. They entered a long corridor, a rich, deep blue painted the walls with light teal floral accents spanning the surface. It was aphotic, and inviting as the two slipped further down the dark hall.

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if you were trapped in darkness?" Jack questioned spontaneously.

"Isn't that the same as being alone?" Glenn rebuttled with a slight scowl.

The dim candles on the walls seemed to lose luster as they passed them, leaving them behind to burn out and be forgotten.

Jack thought for a long moment, nodding slowly. In darkness, you could never see anyone, you could never reach out for anyone.

Blonde locks reflected the sparse amount of light, seeming to glow a richer shade of gold as they walked.

"I don't like the dark," Jack admitted with a nervous laugh, arms embracing one of Glenn's. He rested his cheek on his shoulder, making walking a little more difficult of a task, limbs moving in odd angles to accommodate the closeness. Glenn's lips quarked in a small, affectionate smile.

"You never have, you always end up hiding in my bed," the taller of the two remarked, stumbling a little when Jack leaned in further. Glenn was never sure how, but Jack had his methods of ending up curled contently in his bed or into Glenn's arms, be it sleeping or not. The more cheerful one of the two had long ago disregarded whether his best friend was asleep. By the time he opened the door, if Glenn appeared sleeping, Jack knew he was faking it. He would murmur softly to him that he loved him, voice quiet with sleep and tender with the raw emotion that Jack himself was composed of.

They turned a corner, and saw that the corridor then led to a corner of the building holding an enormous winding staircase. The walls were set with tall windows that filled the room with splashes of pale moonlight. The few candles that had been lit previously had already gone out. Neither of the two cared about what was going on in the play, or who would notice they were gone. Jack had already smiled brightly at Glenn in the dark room, and just the expression was enough for Glenn to decide that whatever Jack wished, it would happen. A gloved hand reached out, stroking Jack's cheek fondly.

"You're beautiful," Glenn whispered, chuckling a bit when Jack laughed melodically. It was contagious; Jack radiated with laughter and smiles.

The shorter pulled the other under the staircase with one finger over his grinning lips. Slowly, as he pressed Glenn against the slant of the back of the case, until his back hit the solid surface holding the stairs upright, Jack's arms weaved around his neck, fingers lacing together in the back. "You flatter me Glenn," he tilted his head a little, "You're the beautiful one."

Jack looked up into those looming violet eyes adoringly. Glenn was an attractive man, but his eyes were beautiful. He was lost in technicolor; drowning in the melancholy of amaranthine and the deep amethyst, yet reaching for the specks of gorgeous lavender and tints of fuchsia. They were incomparable to anything he had ever seen. The navy sky and army of fading stars were small compared to Glenn's eyes.

Glenn responded with a silent laugh, his own arms winding around Jack's waist. It was so easy to do that with Jack. Despite the women, the social standards, the politics, Jack was the most important to him. He was his best friend, but so much more. He was his lover, but not quite. Glenn had finally decided Jack may as well been his everything. He was the voice to his compositions, and the light in his dark tunnel of a mind.

No matter what they were, they were exclusively picked for each other, letting few others close to their affinity. Both were equally possessive, not wanting to share and clinging to that only bond. The staircase seemed like a castle towering above their heads, protecting them from any outsiders that may try to infringe on their relationship. No, they didn't want to share any piece of the other, and held tighter to each other in the dark sanctuary of the staircase.

So when Jack kissed him, it wasn't a surprise. He pulled him tighter against him, kissing back with a longing for him in every way. Chartreuse and ebony coats both fell to the floor in a pool of elegant cottons and silks around their feet as Jack deepened the kiss. The kiss was slow, but grew passionate into lips crushing against each other and tongues twisting together, hands desperately caressing the curvature of figures and hips. Glenn felt the pressure of the wall on his back increase as Jack leaned in; he always wanted to be too close, as if the intimacy alone wasn't enough.

Glenn was the one to break the kiss, watching as Jack's eyes opened to a cloudy emerald. His lips met with pale skin on the blonde's jawline, trailing down to his neck. Butterfly kisses continued down to his collar, adoring every inch of skin they found before moving back up to Jack's face to kiss him once more. Indiscreet hands were working on sliding under black trousers, and Glenn let out a gasp as he felt that familiar friction. Jack's hands were unwinding him in every way, his mouth making its own path down his neck, careful not to leave any mares on such beautiful skin.

"I love you, Jack."

It was whispered in such an intimate manner through heavy breathing. Violet eyes were half lidded as he watched golden locks descend past his collar. He heard a faint chuckle and a response that he loved him too, and Glenn reached out to rest hand on his head, "You don't have to…" He mumbled, his voice lost in darkness and quiet touches.

"I want to." Those brilliant emerald eyes were shining at him so brightly as he looked up to say that.

Glenn didn't protest anymore as Jack's lips kissed at his aroused member, freeing it from the constrictive clothing. A low groan escape him as he felt lips surrounding the tip, and his tongue teasing and lapping. Long fingers found their way into golden strands, tangling as his head oscillated up, and then down like that. The only sounds were of the dark haired man's breathing and low moans, and the wet noises from the pulsating pleasure he was experiencing. He wanted to thrust into the moist heat, but gripped tighter on his hair to refrain from doing so. The pleasure began to concentrate, and in a thick air of euphoria called out Jack's name as he released into his mouth.

A long breath was released as he used the back of the stairs for support, needing any kind of stable surface as the pleasure coursed through his nerves in waves. From his kneeling position, Jack wrinkled his nose and let out a childish noise of distaste after swallowing, but offered Glenn a wide grin when he moved to his feet. He loved it when Glenn was vulnerable like this, seeing him in this state of unraveled ecstasy. And it was because of him.

His nose brushed against the crook of Glenn's neck, laying a small kiss there as he whispered, "Can I?"

Glenn's only answer was a nod, not needing words to convey the amount of trust he gave Jack.

They became a tangle of limbs as Jack's knee moved between his legs gently, Jack kissing him softly. He simply loved the feel of their lips together, he couldn't help wanting to kiss him constantly. Murmuring sweet words against the corner of his mouth, Jack raised a hand with a slightly embarrassed red hue staining his cheeks. Offering two of his fingers to Glenn's lips, he asked him to suck on them—Glenn smirked a little, raising a brow at the bashful expression. He took the digits into his mouth, wine eyes watching veridian closely as he sucked on the appendages in the most erotic manner possible. Jack moaned softly, just watching his tongue wet his fingers and suck on them, mimicking a previous act.

Glenn turned around for him after coating his fingers efficiently, bracing himself against the cool beam with both hands. One of Jack's hands traced elaborate patterns into his back with airy strokes. The other hand slipped down and pressed a finger into his entrance carefully. This wasn't the first time they had done this together, but every time that Jack was given the opportunity, he was gentle with him until he knew he could go farther. He placed kisses everywhere, the finger slowly moving in and out; Glenn was too beautiful to treat like anything less. Glenn moaned softly, fists clenching into the flesh of his palms when a second digit was added. The fingers curled up and oh, that right there, Glenn gasped and the fingers continued to stroke at his insides so pleasantly.

Jack waited until the raven haired man was letting out pleasured noises to remove his fingers. He announced softly that he was going to put it in, adjusting himself to the loosened entrance. As he slipped into the tight heat—Gods, was it so tight—he gave his lover a moment to adapt before moving any further. When he heard Glenn utter something akin to a growl, he laughed quietly and began to move. Either one or both of them were panting heavy as Jack thrusted into him, clinging to the body under him for support. An increasing pace was set, a rhythmic pattern between the two.

Glenn moaned out Jack's name like a precious melody, pleasure flashing with every thrust. As the friction and pace built, moving deeper and faster, Glenn arched back at a particular moment and there it was. And suddenly Jack was leaning over to kiss his shoulder and hit that bundle of nerves harder, and Glenn couldn't think straight except for Jack, and that it felt too good. Jack's voice became huskier, lower, as he mewled out Glenn's name, and felt a pressure starting to spike already. Biting his lip hard, he dropped one hand to pump Glenn's member; he wanted Glenn to come first, it was about making him feel good. He was rewarded with a higher pitch, and after several moments he felt the violet eyed man start to shake and grip the beam.

Glenn came into his hand with a sweet moan of his name. Jack gave a few more thrusts as Glenn's muscles constricted, and at that point was unable to hold it back any longer with the intense tightening. Not entirely known for being subtle, or quiet in the least, he moaned and rode out the waves of his orgasm, repeating Glenn's name like a chant. Breathing heavily, he pressed his lips to the pale skin of his back before pulling out gently.

Jack wrapped his arms around Glenn with a pleasant hum before pulling back so they could dress. "Was that okay? You're not sore, are you?"

Glenn shrugged buttoned his pants, shrugging his coat back on with a chuckle, "I'm alright. And it was amazing actually." Jack sighed in relief, adjusting the wrinkles in their clothes from having been discarded carelessly on the floor. The taller of the two tucked a stray blonde lock behind his ear, brushing his fingers against his cheek. They checked to assure that each was dress without any evidence of their activities, and remained in each other's arms a long moment. The moonlight brushed against the features of their faces enough to see each other, to know that what they were grasping was tangible.

Glenn sighed softly, knowing that after their escape to solitude in a political appearance, they would have to return to the world of houses and superficial people. However, he did have Jack with him, and that of course made it much less painful.

Jack grabbed Glenn's hand, smiling widely and tugged him towards the hall they had come from. People would start looking for them soon, Jack thought and laced their fingers together. Violet eyes fixed on his friend and murmured to him which people to avoid after the play was over, and emerald's sparkled happily as he laughed and nodded. Together they walked back down the blackened corridor, keeping close as to avoid the loneliness of the dark.


End file.
